Stephen D. Oscura/Personality and Relationships
Personality Stephen is a very easily intimidating man, with an extreme calm, cold stance and voice. He being a man of political, social and warrior background, he is claimed to be one of the most prefect beings. Stephen and Demetrius do have many of the same philosophy, although Stephen sees that chaos is greatly needed before rebuilding is to take place. He being a form Government official and man with a great agenda. Stephen is easily said to be like any other politician of the day, although what Stephen claims. Is that he wants the chaos to last for years, before he is ready to make his move. Some classic examples of Stephen’s disturbing politics are that he is such a great orator he uses words and tones, to get support for him. This gains him so many supporters, such as many islands and other nations broke away from the World Government and joined him in his “Taichibuki”, before he handed it over to Sima Sao Zhang and the other pirates. What gained him all of this support were his speaking skills, he is a man who can use words as his greatest weapon. Getting deep into the mind of others and getting his message to stick, Stephen seems to have the skills to match Demetrius. Stephen also is a man of great calm, cold, collective and organized plans. He is a master strategist; Stephen’s genius has proven to be so good that he can match wits with the likes of Demetrius and other great minds. Although he has more of political mind, he claims that he can see be on and has shown the world his moves constantly shock them. He is much like many warlords before him, with such great ambition and has the means to do what is needed. Stephen however doesn’t have a “god complex” like Demetrius; Stephen seems to be more humble when such things come. He thinks himself to be like a messenger from the divine, since he does spread the message of chaos being needed, before reform. As such he does think of himself of a higher status that most, like most politicians. Stephen has arrogance hidden in his words and actions; he seems to want to have the World Government be crushed. Stephen’s arrogance is seen through his words, although it is very hard to pick up on. He speaks of chaos being the need for reform, but he also speaks of how only a selected few who are “god’s children” who are needed to create this chaos. Stephen in battle and to most civilians he has no mercy or heart for them, he knows that death is a much needed part of his plans. Stephen is also well aware at all of the enemies that he and the hakuri pirates would make. He thinks of them as nothing more that a little “speed bump” on their path to achieve what they wish, regardless it be men, women or children. Stephen much like Kojiro, do enjoy punishing others giving out sentences and many other fates. Although Stephen would never turn on those he calls “god’s children”, he does have loyalty as well. Stephen is an unwavering man when it comes in trying to convince him to defect or anything at that matter. Since he is an older man, he does have a great bit of stubbornness within him. He refuses to back down from many things, he will make sure his point stays and will do whatever it takes to make it. He is a man who uses all, his political tricks to turn others against other and many other harsh acts. Stephen is a true force to be recognized and along with the hakuri pirates it is unknown to what will happen to the world. Relationships Hakuri Pirates/Children As the first mate among the pirates, Stephen is a very good leader and speaker. Among them he speaks highly of them, making moral go up. Which he thinks is needed to have for a new world to begin and to get the members, ready to create more chaos around the seas. However Stephen being the disturbing politician and philosopher, his true feelings of the Hakuri Pirate members is like that of Demetrius. He sees them as stones that either or must be stepped onto in order to move to the “golden age”. Demetrius D. Xavier For close to fourty years, Demetrius and Stephen were very close allies. Almost to the point where to the outsider they would be almost brothers, each knowing the others working in and out. However Stephen acts as both first mate and an advisor to Demetrius, for this one reason. It seems both want chaos, but both see different methods in doing to bring the world into a “goleen age”. Although both respect each other, so far as calling Stephen a chosen man of god. Tousen D. Xavier Stephen has a great respect for Tousen as well, because Tousen enjoys to create chaos just as much as his father. However, Tousen has a love to mess with people and emotions. Which Stephen enjoys to a great deal, he himself uses his words to leave a deep mark on the soul were he wouldn’t be forgotten. Stephen also respects Tousen, because Tousen uses the hakuri children as well. The both respect each other, to the point that Tousen often calls Stephen uncle. So most outsiders think that Stephen is in fact Tousen’s uncle. Soyokaze Soyokaze and Stephen do not see eye to eye, both have different traits that make them hate each other. He speaks of how Soyokaze wishes to be free of Demetrius, but if she betrays him. She will just get called back or killed by him, either way Soyokaze is forced to obey Demetrius. Stepehen comments on this, that Soyokaze is living the life of a pawn. Out of fear for her life, she serves Demetrius and Stephen says that her story is no different than thousands in the world. Showing that Stephen does look down on Soyokaze, because she is somewhat of a “rebel” among the children. Ranshi & Tanshi Stephen sees the two as tools to bring out chaos and many other things, he has such high opinion of their ways. He comments that Ranshi and Tanshi would be good as his own guard dogs. Stephen has good faith in their abilities and powers, so in turn even though Ranshi doesn’t listen to even the likes of Demetrius. It is Tanshi that orders Ranshi to leave Stephen be, as they go about their lives. Although Stephen has often taken Ranshi & Tanshi with him when he went out on missions, just as a bit of extra muscle. Vincent de Títere Stephen and Vicent get along greatly because of this, Stephen often commissions Vicent to create weapons for him. Stephen and Vicent also reading old works on so many subjects. However Stephen often dislikes Vicent’s lazy out look to life, in which does often get him angry. Shirohime Shirohime and Stephen are equally intelligent people, even though Shirohime herself looks as if she is a child. Stephen respect the girl, both speaking on such matters. They often speak about human emotion and how humans are often the ones who bring the chaos onto themselves. Nor Stephen or Shirohime feel sympathy for humans or most creatures, since both are “above” normal humans. Genkai Genkai actino as the assassin of the hakuri pirates, Stephen holds Genkai in high standards as well. He being a former World Government official, Stephen knows all of the most important figures. So he tells Genkai all of the information and then sends him off to do what he does best. Stephen like many of the other children, uses his words to gain the respects and many other loyalties. Ivory Like much with the children, Ivory being a division commander and respectful to most of the crew. Ivory and Stephen D. Oscura get along the best, both are very smart individuals and both are very accomplished disturbing philosophers of different theories. Although both have a refined and disturbing opinion about the World Government and other organizations have no need to exist in the world. Both believe that chaos is needed before someone could take control and run the world as he or she sees fit. Takashi Stephen speaks highly of Takashi’s skills and how devoted he is to protecting Demetrius. However he dislikes Takashi’s ways, calling him a disturbing man. Although like Ranshi and Tanshi, Stephen has commented that he would Takashi with him if he needs extra muscle. Aaron de Bella Stephen and Aaron have respect for each other, however Aaron is rarely seen. Because of his task, being charged to find the Danu Danu no Mi, Model:' '''Brahma. Stephen is often the one who over sees such daily moments, when Demetrius is only updated ever so often. Aaron however has also stolen other items for Stephen as well. Such as a set of two orbs which are believed to hold two zoan fruits, although these orbs are locked away up in a box. Stephen holds Aarons skills highly, but like any other child it is Stephen’s tongue and words is what is gaining him support. Lady Amarantha The two have a very strange relationship, both are commanding officers among the pirates. However, Stephen does have little faith in women all together. So he and the lady often fight, Stephen will often anger Amarantha causing her to go all out. He comments on how to prove himself wrong about women, which Amarantha is more that willing to do. However, both are capable of fighting side by side when needed. Mother's Four Guardians Stephen and the four guardians are different, Stephen sees each guardian as a valuable pawn, he often has asked Demetrius and Amarantha. If he could release the four into the world to create chaos, however he was turned down. Because the four are needed on the Mother Hakuri not on the front lines, although Stephen has secrets room in certain parts of the ship and he expects the guardians to not let outsiders into said rooms. However since they have been cursed by Demetrius, Stephen knows their loyalty is to Demetrius and only him. Enemies World Government Stephen is famed and fear throughout the government, because he was the man who started the separatist movement and their counter organization the Taichibukai. Most officials don’t wish to have a thing to do with Stephen; however there are others who agree with Stephen’s methods. He has gained both hate and faith, mostly the hate of the nobles, Marines and many other people. However the support he has gains where the separatist who went with him, when he defected from the World Government. Stephen’s name is known throughout the world, because of what he has done. Officials Stephen is a man who either gets supporters or none; he seems to have more haters. But with the creation of Taichibukai years ago, many started to see that they have much more freedom than with the normal government. So many officials slowly but surely came under Stephen’s banner. Marking these officials and him as separatist, Stephen started to get officials to turn on each other. Ending in very bloody conflicts, but since he had handed over the Taichibukai over to pirates. He then left his supporters to get arrested and killed, because he was ready to begin reforming again. Marines The Marines all of them think of Stephen as a very looming threat, after his actions. They seem to all be in agreement, that he does have to be killed not captured. Stephen’s actions on different islands and political “shows”, create so much chaos. The marines hate this because thousands of innocents would often have gotten hurt or killed, because of his words. Although since he created the Taichibukai, the marines think he still runs it as it once was. But in reality it is an alliance of 13 pirates now not the “separatists” of The World Government. Although not many know that he has concealed his face and now is the first mate of the Hakuri Pirates or many of the marines thought he has died. But they still feel a bit of fear when Stephen is brought up in a meeting or such. Sengoku Sengoku is disgusted by Stephen’s traits, his views on life and politics. Stephen and Sengoku never seemed to have gotten along, even when he was part of the government. From the very beginning it seems that Sengoku knew that Stephen can be a threat. With his ideas and other messages, but when Stephen did all of those actions. That sent Sengoku off, now having a great anger within him that he doesn’t show. That he wants Stephen to be killed, however the different rumors that go around about Stephen either being dead or something. Sengoku doesn’t believe that, he comments that he knows Stephen is alive and kicking, with all of his ideas and supporters running in the world. Revolutionaries Stephen and the revolutionaries would seem to get along to the outsider, they couldn’t be any wrong. The Revolutionaries also seem to have a hate for the political idealist as well, the revolutionaries don’t really want to bring innocents into their fight. But Stephen claiming that even children need to be brought into chaos in order to have a “golden age”. This is what mostly sickens them the most. Monkey D. Dragon Both Dragon and Stephen see each other as threats to their causes, both very famous men. With different political and life views, the two see each other’s powers and know what each one is capable of. However much like Demetrius, Dragon has a great awareness of the two, ''even though the two are considered “pirates” now. Dragon has commented that he can for see something, since those two have joined forced and now are growing stronger. Kuma Stephen and Kuma have a great dislike for each other, although it isn’t shown. To the outsider it looks as if they were friendly rivals; however both being a strong and silent personality. They speak respectfully to each other, but Stephen can throw an insult into his calm speeches and voice. Much like Dragon Kuma has no fear of Stephen but awareness that he is no ordinary pirates. Mostly because of his political background and his ways to get thousands to follow him, so Kuma and Dragon both fear. That Stephen can use these skills to make others break away from their causes, which makes a threat to the Revolutionaries. Sichibukai Stephen has also has shown to have had some connections with the Sichibukai, mostly with the likes of Doflamingo and Kuma. He also has shown to have some interaction with former members, much like Dokugata. Although the remaining members, it is unknown to what standing they are at with Stephen. Doflamingo Stephen and Doflamingo, have never seem to get along in all of their times they have interacting. Although Stephen himself was not a member of the Sichibukai, he having the ways to find out things within the World Government. He had found out about the Sichibukai agreement, however whenever Doflamingo and Stephen first met. They both could have seen that the other one had some of the same ideas, but Stephen commented that Doflamingo’s personality will end up being the death of him. Dokugata Although Dokugata is an ally of Demetrius and the Hakuri Pirates, Stephen and Dokugata hate each other. They are like fire and ice, because of Dokugata’s joking ways and Stephen’s serious ways. Dokugata often will insult Stephen every time he sees him, calling him a mummy or something along the lines. He often mocks Stephen giving false praises to the “Demon King” because of Stephen’s fruit. Also it seems that Dokugata knows of Stephen’s weakness, with the Incorrupt Saint. Dokugata has often joked that he has a relic of a saint and he will stick it up Stephen robes, although jokingly. However Dokugata has often commented that he likes the strong and silent type of men, also commenting that he would love to kill Stephen and making himself the “Demon King”. Stephen however thinks of Dokugata as nothing more than a minor annoyance; Stephen stomachs the jester because of them being allies. Dreams Stephen’s dreams have not fully been revealed yet, but he has hinted throughout his life that he wishes to rule the whole world. Giving it the name of the “Golden Age”, in which there is only one monarchy that handles everything. Stephen has also hinted that he also wants to create chaos, but Stephen however knows that Demetrius only wants to create chaos. So often Demetrius and Stephen have discussed such a thing. It seems that Demetrius will give Stephen the rule of the world as a reward for helping him. But Stephen does have a secret dream himself to reconstruct a world in his grand vision, which has been hinted to be a tyranny. Letting chaos run, as Stephen and the rest of the Hakuri Pirates sit back and enjoy what they have done. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages